Why?
by emicha
Summary: -It was different with Levi. If he shouted at her, she would get mad. He ignored her- she would get angry. He insulted her- oh, she would lose it. But it wasn't right when he was kind either. She wasn't able to explain this, not even to herself. Everything Mikasa knew was, that there were strong feelings inside her, when it came to the Corporal. And it utterly confused her.-


"Tomorrow you have an hour projection, Ackerman. Maybe you can catch up with me then.", Levi said in a calm voice that made her blood boil. Literally.

Mikasa clenched her teeth and speeded up once more. She hated running laps as a warm-up. She hated this cool morning and the sticky sweat on her skin. And most of all: She hated him.

"I'm one step behind you!", she panted angrily, "_One_ step! Don't wet your pants."

The man two steps in front of her shook his head. "If you want to be as good as me, your ass has to be at least five in front of me. Now, move it."

She wouldn't admit it, but it took her some strength to catch up on him, and when she could see his face for the first time after they started running, her lungs burned like fire. He, however, looked relaxed and the only hint of morning- sports were a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

"This is bullshit.", Mikasa hissed after a few more meters of running, "Don't train me to run, train me to fight better."

"One day you will be grateful for a good endurance in- and outside the battlefields.", he said and ignored her peeved snort. "I fight the enemy. I don't run away." The man peeked over his shoulder as she fell back again and gave her an amused look.

"I'm watching you, brat. You have a talent for getting yourself into nasty situations. The best way out of them is running. Trust me, I'm just trying to help you."

And that was when she stopped running abruptly. Levi sighed and walked back to his subordinate, who knelt out of breath on the frosted ground. "What's the matter, Ackerman?"

"Don't fool me, you little shit.", she murmured sounding like a fish out of water. Levi lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I'm afraid I couldn't understand you under your efforts of breathing." The girl to his feet took a deep, angry breath. "I said that you are a little shit, who pretends to have good intentions on me, are you deaf, old man?"

A fresh wind came up and after a few moments Levi knelt down next to Mikasa. He watched her reddish face and the wet black hair that stuck on her forehead. "What's your fucking problem, girl?"

Mikasa's eyes were narrowed and she clenched her teeth. " are my damn problem."

Levi -not really surprised of her answer- lifted an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly. "Is that so?"

The girl nodded and tried to get on her feet again. "Yes. You treat me like an idiot, like a child, as if I'm weak."

Levi sighed again and stood up to reach out his hand to help the exhausted girl up. "You're not weak, Mikasa."

And again it wasn't surprising, that the black-haired rejected her superiors help. "See?", she hissed while pushing his hand away, "You're doing it again! Other times you are kind and say you want to help, that you care. But I don't believe a single word you're saying. You intentionally confuse me and you're having great fun doing so."

"I confuse you?", he asked and slim grin lay on his lips, and it made her even angrier. "Well, that's interesting."

"It's not.", she claimed and brushed the dirt off her pants as she stood in full height.

Levi eyed the girl and shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. But I just don't understand why Jäger can treat you like crap without getting you mad about it."

"Eren has nothing to do with this.", she grouched and her eyes became narrow again.

"Then explain the difference between me and Jäger.", Levi replied and took one step forward her.

Mikasa leaned down to be on eye-level, her words were harsh, challenging. "Why should I?"

A smugly grin stole its way on his lips again. "It's an order."

The girl shook her head in indignation and stepped a few meters away from him. She turned and watched into the distance, where the rising sun dyed the icy grounds in warm colors. Her Corporal was impudent, an asshole, but his point wasn't a bad one. Eren could ignore her for days, he could shout at her or say mean things. Mikasa didn't care. Of course it hurt but she knew Eren didn't mean it like that.

It was different with Levi. If he shouted at her, she would get mad. He ignored her- she would get angry. He insulted her- _oh_, she would lose it. But it wasn't right when he was kind either.

She wasn't able to explain this, not even to herself. Everything Mikasa knew was, that there were strong feelings inside her, when it came to the Corporal. And it utterly confused her.

"I'm waiting, Ackerman.", Levi said in a calm manner, that made Mikasa roll with her eyes. She turned in annoyance to face him again, her fists clenched. "_Why do you have to be su-..."_, the girl broke off in the middle of her sentence, her eyes were pointed at the man in front of her. To Mikasa's dismay or rather secretly pleasure, the man must have taken off his white, sweaty shirt, like a freshly washed bed sheet it hung over his left arm and floated in the wind. The girl swallowed by the view of his bare and very well trained chest.

"_...so damn attractive."_, she whispered.

"What was that, brat?"

Her heart skipped a beat, when she realised her words. Before Levi could see her blushing face, she turned again and and fell back into a fast sprint. "_Why do you have to be such a tiny bastard?!"_, Mikasa shouted over her shoulder and left Levi behind. The man watched her and a wide grin showed up his face. "Well, you're not bad either. At least I have some nice view now...", he muttered and started running, too.


End file.
